The Letter
by DixieH
Summary: What or who changed her mind? Why did Eames withdraw the letter she wrote requesting a new partner?


_I don't own these characters._

_I've been wondering what or who changed her mind. Why did Eames withdraw the letter she wrote requesting a new partner? - Dix._

**The Letter - an answer in three parts**

She keeps coming back to that piece of paper. It's on the kitchen counter and then on the table in the hall and then on the bathroom vanity and then crumpled beside the bed. Every time she sees it, she picks it up and carries it through the house. She sifts through the words, wondering if what she wants is what she'll get if she submits the letter.

--

Johnny Eames reads the letter. Alexandra hands it to him Sunday afternoon and looks at her hands while he reads. "Volatile, bizarre, and anti-social." If half of what he's heard is true, Goren is all of these things. He nods and hands it back to her. "It's about time," is all he says.

Jimmy Deakins reads the letter and sighs a little. She stands on the other side of the desk and watches. The letter is the finale to a series of weekly gripes she's brought him since she arrived. Deakins' was sure that the problem was simply a case of finding Goren the right partner. He'd hoped that Alexandra Eames would be that person. Professionally they share the same values. On a personal level, they have nothing in common. He'd hoped that opposites would attract. He puts his hands flat on the desk and pushes himself upright. "No promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Bobby Goren reads the letter twice. He's sitting in the Captains' office. He rubs a hand across the back of his neck and slides the letter back towards Deakins across the desk.

"You see my problem, don't you?" Deakins asks.

Goren nods. "After a while it begins to look like I'm the problem."

Deakins nods.

Goren sighs and shifts uncomfortably in the chair. "So you're gonna find her a new partner."

"Is she a good cop?"

"Good?" Goren tilts his head back and forth like he's keeping time. "Driven, - detail oriented, - clever, - honest. Better than a lot I've worked with."

"You're a smart guy," Deakins says as he stands. "Figure out how to get the job done and make her happy. I'm not sure how many more transfers I can approve."

Goren nods.

"Start by adding helpful and charming to this list." Deakins taps the piece of paper. Goren gets slowly to his feet. As he turns, he can see her through the glass. She's sitting at her desk. Her pencil bounces on the desktop as she flips through a file. He glances at the wall clock as he goes through the door.

"Uh -- Eames -- Uh." She looks up and he nearly loses his nerve. "Let's get out of here. Go get a drink." Her eyes narrow and she turns her head slightly. She's listening, concentrating.

"You're buying?" She asks.

"Sure," he says with a shrug.

She flips the file closed and slides it into her top drawer.

"Let's go."

Deakins watches them leave the squad room and hopes.

--

A month later, Eames is outside his office pacing when he gets back from a meeting. It's after five. Goren is nowhere in sight.

"You need me?" Deakins asks.

"Yes," She says glancing over her shoulder.

She follows him into the office, closes the door and begins speaking.

"I wondered about the letter."

He's puzzled for a moment. 'Oh," he says. "The request for a new partner." He nods without giving anything away.

"I wondered if you could disregard it."

"Disregard it?"

"Yes." she says with a small smile. "Better the devil you know." Bobby comes back into the squad room and catches her eye, but she shakes her head so he sits at his desk.

"You want to withdraw the request?" It takes her a minute to answer, she's still watching Bobby.

"Yes."

"No problem." he says with a shrug.

Deakins watches them leave the squad room together. He doesn't hear what Goren says, but he hears Eames laugh. Deakins gives himself the rest of the night off in celebration and never gives the letter another thought.

_Fin_

_Thanks for reading this very short one shot. Of course your comments are always welcome. - Dix._


End file.
